1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securable fishnet apparatus and more particularly pertains to allowing a fishing net to be held by a fisherman in a position such that both hands are free to control a netted and hooked fish with a securable fishnet apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing nets is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing nets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling netted and hooked fish are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,742 to Foster discloses a multiple purpose game fish landing equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,956 to Killian discloses a dip net for fish and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,753 to Yesurantnam discloses a fish landing net. U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,988 to Whitman discloses a combination fish landing net holster and creel. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,597 to Whistle discloses a fishing net for sportsman.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a securable fishnet apparatus that allows a net to be secured to the arm of a fisherman thereby freeing both his hands to hold and control a netted fish.
In this respect, the securable fishnet apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a fishing net to be held by a fisherman in a position such that both hands are free to control a netted and hooked fish.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved securable fishnet apparatus which can be used for allowing a fishing net to be held by a fisherman in a position such that both hands are free to control a netted and hooked fish. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.